Un final inevitable II
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: El final que faltaba, el de Draco y Astoria.


**Un final inevitable II**

**Dulzura Letal**

Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JKRowling. Esta es la continuación de 'Un final inevitable'.

**La diferencia entre parecer y ser:**

**1.**

Si la madre de Draco hubiese entrado a la biblioteca, esa noche, hubiese visto a su hijo con un libro abierto sobre el regazo, leyendo…al _**parecer**_.

Pero, en verdad, el joven Auror no leyó ni una palabra en toda la tarde. Desde hacía una semana, Draco no podía parar de pensar, de evaluar y de imaginar.

Pensaba sin cesar en que la fecha de su casamiento se acercaba, implacable.

Evaluaba, sin pausa, el impacto que ese paso iba a causar en su vida. E imaginaba, como nunca antes, imaginaba su futuro junto a Astoria.

Pasó una página, automáticamente. Sabía que la culpa de esa constante introspección la tenía su compañero Auror y el rompimiento de su compromiso. ¡Jodido Potter, siempre revolucionándole la existencia!

Astoria Greengrass _**parecía**_ la candidata ideal. Físicamente, era perfecta: tenía el cabello rubio pálido, los ojos azules; era delgada, unos centímetros más baja que él; y hasta tenía un aire a Narcissa Black, su madre. Sus modales eran impecables, era inteligente -hablaba tres idiomas-, tenía una fortuna considerable, era fértil…y algo más: gélida.

Era la imagen perfecta de una sangre pura.

Sí, _**parecía **_la candidata ideal, la perfecta futura esposa de Draco Malfoy.

**2.**

Sábado. Esa tarde, Narcissa, Astoria y su madre, le mostraron el papel escogido para las invitaciones, los posibles colores para los adornos de la boda…y Astoria sólo sonrió tres veces en las tres horas que duró la reunión: una cuando mencionó las pruebas del vestido de novia, otra cuando aseguró que su padre tenía depositada su dote en una nueva bóveda en Gringotts, y la otra cuando mencionó al único heredero que tendrían.

Y Draco no pudo evitarlo: recordó el sonido de una risa fuerte, el brillo cristalino de unos ojos verdes, y la calidez de una voz masculina, agradeciéndole una taza de té.

**3. **

El caso no se resolvió bien, y tuvieron que ir a San Mungo a interrogar al pequeño que había quedado huérfano.

Draco retrocedió y le cedió el espacio, y Harry cobijó afectuosamente al niñito, mientras extraía espantosos recuerdos de la mente doliente.

Y las manos de Harry acariciaron la cabecita rubia, y la voz de Harry lo arrulló, consolándolo.

Y otra vez, la mente de Draco no pudo evitarlo: pensó en lo maravilloso que sería escuchar esa misma voz, cargada de risas, arrullando a otros pequeños, y ver esas mismas manos acariciando otras cabecitas rubias.

_**Parecía**_ que esperaba, respetuosamente, a que su compañero terminara con el niño.

_**Parecía**_.

**4.**

Era cierto, el hijo de Pansy era un incordio, pero era su ahijado. Además, el niñito apenas comenzaba a caminar y todo le resultaba sorprendente y ahora, a su alcance.

También el vestido de Astoria.

Draco lo sujetó por las axilas y lo levantó, mientras la bruja torcía el gesto y realizaba un hechizo de limpieza.

_**Parecía**_ que su padrino iba a regañarlo, pero no, el regordete recibió un trozo de dulce, una caricia en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

**5.**

Otra tarde de contemplación en la biblioteca, pero ya sin libro alguno. Esta vez, Draco esperaba a su madre, tan ensimismado, que no la oyó entrar y sentarse en el otro sillón, frente al fuego.

-Draco-. Llamó ella, suavemente. El rubio levantó la vista, sin mostrar su sobresalto.

-Madre…

Narcissa le sonrió y levantó la mano. -¿Lo decidiste?

Esta vez sí, la sorpresa fue incontenible. -¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó el mago.

La bruja sonrió y apoyó la mano sobre la de su hijo, aferrada el apoyabrazos de la silla.

-¿Decidiste suspender la boda o directamente romperás el compromiso?- Apiadándose de Draco, Narcissa le palmeó la mano, y dijo, levantándose.

-Deberías romper el compromiso, directamente…no soportaría otra tarde como la del sábado…- Antes de salir de la habitación, agregó. –Cuando vuelvas de la casa de Astoria, invita a cenar a Harry Potter, ya es hora de que empiece a frecuentarnos…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 12 de agosto de 2.013xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
